Changing Times
by Havens Run
Summary: What happens when hidden family line is contacted to take part in helping Harry Potter after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Strange changes take place in the time-line thanks to Sirius and his hidden friend from the states. Watch the world change as old enemies work to help one lost boy become something dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Times**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowlings. The world belongs to her. I just happen to be transporting in for a short time.**

**PROLOGUE**

HOGWARTS OCTOBER 1974

Bellatrix Black was trying to make it to the Room of Requirement without being found by Rudolphus LeStrange, Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan LeStrange. All she wanted to do was make it without being caught and try to find some way to escape this miserable day.

She received a letter from her Uncle Orion Black that she was now subject to a betrothal contract that had been negotiated between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Ancient House of LeStrange.

For her this meant that her father had sold her to be the bride of Rudolphus LeStrange and that was unacceptable to her. She didn't want to be some brood-mare for the little ponce. All she wanted as her freedom.

As she reached the seventh floor, she was surprised to see a door already there. While she was tempted to find another place to run and hide, she also felt this was an invitation and she decided to accept.

Samuel Jackson Belarion had awoken that morning after a rough night dealing with the unusual magic that was a part of his family's legacy. When he went to sleep his dreams had started out pretty normal. But somewhere during the night they had been disrupted and he had been visited by what seemed like a long lost relative. This wizard had given him very specific instructions and a key indicator that would prove the truth of this contact.

When he got up and dressed Samuel went to the room of requirement and paced back and forth three times as he had been instructed.

A door had appeared and he went inside to find a sitting room that mimicked his sitting room back home. When he sat down a cup of tea appeared and he settled in to wait for the second indicator.

Then the door that he had come through opened and Bellatrix Black walked into the room with him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded, seeming close to panic.

"Sorry, Miss Black. I didn't mean to startle you. I came here to relax." he said trying to calm her a bit.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Bellatrix said as she started to leave.

"Please, there's no need. You are more than welcome to stay. Would you like something to drink?" Samuel offered.

"No. I shouldn't intrude. I'll find somewhere else to go." she said trying again to leave.

Samuel thought fast trying to find a way to keep er here for just a little longer so he could talk to her.

"Miss Black, would you be kind enough to stay and talk to me for a bit? My name is Samuel Jackson Belarion of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Belarion." he suggested, hoping his family name would be enough to entice her to stay.

"Really. I thought the House of Belarion was extinct." she said as she stopped and turned to face him.

"No. We don't normally reveal our existence to others because we prefer to stay in the shadows. But on occasion we step out to talk to select few individuals." he admitted.

"I see. That's interesting. But why would you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I needed a reason to talk to you. You seem to be having a rough day and I thought maybe we could get to know each other." Samuel suggested.

"It doesn't matter. I found out I am betrothed to Rudolphus LeStrange this morning." she said as she finally sat down in a chair across from him.

"Well, that hardly sounds like a good thing." he said as she picked up a glass off the table and took a drink of what looked like a muggle soft drink.

"It's not. But there is nothing I can do about it." she groused, depressed.

"Maybe there's something I can do about it though. If I can help, would you accept it?" he asked.

"If you could get me out of this, I'd do anything you wanted." he said quickly.

"Don't be so quick to make those kind of offers. I can help you, but it's not going to be quick." he said.

"What do you have in mind?" she wanted to know, curious in spite of herself.

With that simple question, she set in motion a plan that would hide her true self for several years until he was able to make the necessary moves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowlings. The world belongs to her. I just happen to be transporting in for a short time.**

**Chapter 1: Summer Seclusion**

Harry Potter was laying in his bed as the sun went down, remembering the last days of the school year where he had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

But for all of that, the only thing that stood out clearly in his mind was the death of Cedric Diggory. He still remembered returning to Hogwarts with the body and looking into the boy's cold dead eyes as his own guilt and grief over-whelmed him.

When he had returned home, he had carried his trunk and Hedwig's cage up to his room where he put them on the floor at the end of his bed and closed the door behind himself.

The Dursleys just let him go and pretended that he wasn't there. Vernon and Petunia ignored his and Dudley was never home during the day, so he stayed in his room and never came out.

Harry had tried to write his friends and talk to them, but after the second letter they stopped replying. All he knew was that he felt abandoned and Harry was falling apart.

After a week he had stopped eating and he just laid on his bed, doing nothing.

Petunia knocked on his door and went in when he didn't answer. When the door opened she was hit by a stench that she couldn't account for.

"Dear God!" Petunia exclaimed as she made her way inside and saw her nephew laying on the bed emaciated and covered by a blue glow.

Looking around the room she saw his owl and realized that she couldn't just leave him here like this. She moved to the desk and wrote a note addressed to the Headmaster of her nephew' s school.

Once she had it finished, she looked at the owl and started to speak to it feeling foolish.

"I know you don't like me, but I need you to take this letter to Dumbledore or the boy could die!" she said frantically.

Hedwig looked at her and hooted as she took the letter in her beak and flew out the window.

Petunia watched her go and for the first time in fifteen years was actually worried about the boy that had been left with them. As much as they hated the abnormality, she didn't really want the boy dead. But if Vernon came home and found this he would lose control and that would be a disaster in the making.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when several of his charmed alarms for #4 Privet Drive began to emit distressing sounds and lights.

Dumbledore got up and moved over to check them carefully. When he noticed that the charm that monitored Harry Potter's life-signs had begun to emit a deep black smoke, he became extremely concerned.

That's when he recognized a familiar snowy owl swooping at his window. He waved his wand and the window opened to let in Harry's owl, Hedwig.

She few straight to him and dropped a letter into Dumbledore's hand before she landed on Fawkes perch as he moved to let her wait with him.

When Dumbledore opened the letter, he was shocked to see the signature at the bottom.

He read the letter and it was far more distressing than he would have thought.

"_HeadMaster Dumbledore, _

_My nephew has fallen to some type of illness and I cannot awaken him. You need to retrieve him before Vernon returns or I cannot guarantee his safety. Petunia Dursley._

After reading this Dumbledore realized that he would have to act quickly with no more information than Petunia was giving him.

He looked over at his Phoenix on the perch and the customary twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"Fawkes, I need you to convey me to Mr. Potter if you would. It would appear that the young man I in some difficulty." he requested.

Fawkes flew to hover over Dumbledore and the Headmaster grabbed his tail feather. Seconds later they vanished in a ball of flame.

Petunia Dursley waited in the kitchen with a cup of tea when ball of flame startled her into dropping the cup and it shattered on impact as Dumbledore appeared in front of her.

"Petunia, what has happened to your nephew? Why did you wait so long to write to me?" Dumbledore was forced to ask as he repaired the shattered cup.

"I don't know. He hasn't come out of his room in over a week and we left him alone. But when I started to notice a strange smell upstairs I followed it to his room. I opened the door and was hit with the most god-awful stench. When I was finally able to get inside I saw the boy laying on his bed covered in this strange blue light." she explained nervously.

"Where is his bed-room?" Dumbledore asked as he walked to the kitchen door.

"Top of the stairs on the left. You can't miss the smell." she finished in a murmur as he walked to the stairs and started up.

On reaching the top landing his nose was assaulted by smells that he remembered from his days during the war and he hastened to the door that she had indicated.

When he opened the door to the room he found the source and his concern ratcheted up into full blown terror.

Laying there on the bed was the emaciated form of Harry Potter covered in the glow of a magical stasis field that was barely there.

"Oh my dear boy, what have you done?" he muttered as he moved closer and began to cast spells to verify the boy's medical condition.

The readings were not only far from encouraging, they described a student that was on the brink of self-destruction.

"This will never do. I have to get you to Poppy, my boy. May Merlin help her preserve your life." Albus muttered with a whispered prayer as he created a port-key and laid it on Harry's chest.

Once the boy was gone, Dumbledore used his magic to gather Harry's things and send them on to Grimmauld Place just before he erased the other signs of Harry's presence.

Once the room had been refreshed, Dumbledore then summoned Fawkes and was transported to the Hospital wing in Hogwarts.

**A/N: I realize that they may be a little off-set but please bear with me. This is my first Fanfic. Some of the characters will be a little OOC some so far off the wall they aren't even on the same planet. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Potter's Black Surrender**

Madame Pomfrey stood in front of her Potion's cabinet when the alerts went off in the Infirmary, letting her know that she had another patient. But she wasn't expecting anyone to be there because the summer holidays were well underway.

Still she turned and rushed into the main infirmary only to stop short when she saw who was in one bed marked for her favorite but least wanted patient.

"Only you could wind up here, wounded, during the summer, Potter." she grumbled in semi-amusement until she began to cast diagnostic spells and charms to identify his condition.

"Sweet Maeve! What have you done to yourself!?" she murmured as the charms showed her a young man that was on the edge of death and slowly draining away into that realm.

Once she knew what was plaguing his physical health she began summoning potions and spelling them into his system after she managed to suspend the stasis field around his body.

Dumbledore showed up as she was working and he stood there to await her report on his condition.

When he saw that she had finished her work and returned the stasis field around Harry Potter's young body, Dumbledore finally cleared his throat to ask his questions.

"Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, don't do that to me!" she shrieked as she grabbed her heart and turned to face him.

"I apologize, Poppy. But I need to know. How is young Harry?" Dumbledore finally asked her in a low whisper.

"WHY? That poor boy is malnourished, beaten and broken! I came to you at the beginning of every school year with a report of his physical condition and you've always ignored it to do as you will. Now you want to know how he is when he is laying in my infirmary about ready to die? GET OUT! MERLIN HELP YOU IF I SEE YOU AGAIN TONIGHT BECAUSE I MAY WELL DEMAND AN HONOR DUEL FOR THAT POOR CHILD! Just get out. Send his family and friends to me so that they may have a chance to say good-bye. It may be the only chance they have to say it." Poppy finished in a near whisper as she slowly regained control of herself.

Albus went white at her words and his heart was gripped in a fist of fear as he finally realized what she was saying to him.

In his own hubris of thinking that only he knew the best way to guide Harry Potter and shape him into the weapon of destiny that they needed to survive, he may very well have destroyed their only hope.

His familiar looked at him and trilled a sorrowful note before flying over to land on his shoulder.

"Fawkes, take me to Headquarters. I fear I may be in for a long night." Albus said, his own sorrow finally coming out as he began to examine his own action with a view toward what he may have truly become.

As the phoenix trilled one last note, he flashed himself and the old wizard away from Hogwarts to the place where the old man would be taken to task for his seeming inaction when the truth became known.

Once he was gone, Madame Pomfrey turned back to sit by her patients bedside and began to ray for the miracle that she knew he would need to come through this.

_In the realm between life and death hovered the spirit of that same boy, waiting for the judgment that he felt he deserved for letting his school friend and fellow champion die for him. Harry felt that he deserved to be condemned to the pit itself for failing to save Cedric from being killed by Wormtail._

_That's when he heard laughter filled with no hard feelings or ill will and it seemed to lift his own spirit and carry it over the waves of despair until an island garden seemed to take form and he was standing on the shores looking at a young man he had learned to call a friend during that damned tournament,_

"_Cedric!" Harry called out in disbelief. "NO WAY! It can't be you?"_

"_Are you sure? I mean, I sure feel like me." Cedric replied laughing._

_As he got closer, the remorse started to rise up and Harry ducked his head as the guilt started to flow once more._

"_HEY NOW! NONE OF THAT SHITE, LITTLE BROTHER!" Cedric said as he put one hand on Harry's shoulder and shook him._

"_But I got you killed when all I wanted to do was play fair." Harry replied in a small voice, like a child speaking to a revered older sibling._

"_Bull! Pettigrew killed me at Voldemort's orders. Don' t take the blame for something you couldn't control. Besides, you did alright, kid. You battled the bastard to a draw and managed to get away with my body! That's what matters. So don't go around feeling guilty about something you had nothing to do with. Got it!" Cedric demanded as he stepped back._

"_Yeah, I got it." Harry agreed on a low tone. _

"_Now there are some other people here who want to meet you worse than I did. Are you up for it?" Cedric said with a smirk as two people came forward and Harry almost died from shock." _

_Cedric watched as Harry looked them over and turned back to him with a with a question in his eyes and Cedric only nodded as he faded away._

_Harry just stood there shaking as he considered who he was looking at and tried to fathom where they had come from._

"_Mum, Da? Is it really you?" he finally managed to whimper as tears started to slowly run down his face in his shock._

_The woman stepped forward and took him in her arms, tears running down her own face as she finally held her son in her arms again if only for a little while._

"_Yes, Honey, it's me and your father. You don't have to worry, it's us." she comforted as she held him while they cried together._

"_Yeah, Prongslet. We're so proud of you. But you can't give up now." James Potter admonished his son._

"_I can't do it anymore, Da. I just can't. Everybody who gets close to me either gets hurt or dies."Harry cried out, his spirit tortured by what he was feeling._

"_Harry James Potter! I don't want to hear that out of you ever again! What's going on isn't your fault. But there are some things you need to know as well. Dumbledore hasn't told you the truth about a lot of things and you need to know about them. So we're going to fill you in on what we can. But you have to make a choice soon." Lilly told him._

"_What kind of choice?" Harry asked nervously._

"_Harry, right now you are in between living and dying. Soon you will have to make a choice on whether to go on or go back. But before you can make that choice we're supposed to fill you in on a few things so you can make what your mother calls an informed decision." James explained._

_With that, they led the way to a garden pond set by a small cabin and had him look in the waters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I just beamed in to play for a bit.**

**Chapter 3: Grim Tidings**

When Dumbledore flamed into the kitchen in #12 Grimmauld Place, he knew he didn't have a chance of preparing himself before this turned into a dreaded confrontation.

Right now he was the only one present in the kitchen but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were here as well as the Weasley family and Ms. Hermione Granger.

As Albus sat down at the kitchen table and considered the orders he had given at the beginning of summer it appeared a reasonable assumption that he would be taken to task for his dis-regard of Mr. Potter.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were in the sitting room when the house wards for the Black Manor alerted Sirius of an arrival. Considering that they hadn't heard anyone come through the front door and the wards had not alerted Sirius to apparition, it was a safe bet to guess who it was.

That's when their Order of the Phoenix medallions began to burn and Remus looked over at Sirius.

"Wonder what the old man wants now. He won't let us go near Harry and I can't leave the house, so this should be good." Sirius scoffed as he stood with Remus following him to the kitchen.

As Sirius and Remus were walking down to the Kitchen they found themselves followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley.

When they entered the kitchen they saw Albus Dumbledore seated at the head of the table waiting.

When Molly got a look at the Headmaster's face, she realized that something had to have gone drastically wrong. But she couldn't think of what it could be, unless it was Harry Potter.

"Headmaster, what has happened?" Molly asked, worry flying across her brow.

"Molly. I must ask you to bring the children down as well. Once they are here and the Order has gathered I will explain to everyone at once." Dumbledore said calmly.

"NO, Albus. They are just children." she protested.

"I'm afraid I must insist if we are to have any hope," Dumbledore pressed her.

Before she could go any further, Arthur Weasley put a hand on his wife's shoulder and she turned to him.

"Just do as he asks." the elder Weasley commanded in a low and firm tone.

Molly nodded and left the kitchen, knowing when her husband spoke like this he was not to be denied.

No sooner had she left the kitchen than she found all of the children sitting at the head of the stairs, waiting and looking down.

"Alright you lot. The Headmaster says that you're to join us. But mind your manners and be quiet." she said in a low growl.

Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny as well as Fred and George Weasley all trooped down and followed her into the kitchen. They were surprised to see so many members of the Order there waiting for some word or indication of what the Headmaster wanted to talk about.

"Why did you call us together now, Albus? Has He who must not be named begun his strikes?" Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody asked, looking around.

"No, old friend. Things are quiet on that front. I believe he has started to play a waiting game now." Dumbledore replied, then looked around the table at all of those gathered there. "No, I called you together to speak to you about young Mister Potter."

"What has the attention-seeking ponce done now? Perhaps he wanted us there to change his nappies for him when he cries." Severus Snape sneered at them all in disgust.

"No, Severus. Mr. Potter is lying in the infirmary of Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey tries to salvage him." Dumbledore explained as he studied them in the few seconds before hell broke loose in that kitchen.

"What do you mean, "Salvage him"? What have you done to my godson?" Sirius demanded as his rage threatened to explode.

Even though he was having trouble with his own anger, Remus tried to calm Sirius before the situation grew too explosive to handle.

"Sirius, stop! You're about to blow up the kitchen if you don't settle down. Let's hear him out." Remus stated trying to maintain control of the situation.

With several deep breaths Sirius managed to regain control of his magic and his temper as he sat down at the table.

"Alright, I'm calm. Now you'd better explain." Sirius growled.

At his words Dumbledore slowly took a deep breath himself and started his explanation.

"I was in my office when.." Dumbledore began and then moved on to explain the events that had taken place with his monitors and the letter from Petunia Dursley finally ending with the confrontation in Madame Pomfrey's infirmary.

When he was finished the occupants of the kitchen were outraged and Remus was barely holding Sirius back with Shacklebolt's help.

But that didn't stop Molly Weasley from making her displeasure known as she walk over to the Headmaster and delivered a personal Howler from less than six inches and point-blank with an accompanying slap.

"YOU TOLD US THAT IT WAS BEST IF WE HAD NO CONTACT WITH HARRY! YOU SAID THAT HE WAS SAFE AWAY FROM OUR WORLD AND THAT HE NEEDED TO BE ALONE TO GRIEVE! AND NOW THAT POOR BOY IS LAYING IN A HOSPITL BED ABOUT TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR SO-CALLED "GUIDANCE AND ADVICE"! I SHOULD TEAR YOUR BEARD OUT BY THE ROOTS AND LEAVE YOU BALD FOR THIS STUNT!" Molly shouted as she hauled off and slapped the elderly wizard in her anger.

But Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only member who had something to say. When the next attack came it was from a very unexpected source.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! YOU HAVE ABUSED ONE OF MY CUBS ALL FOR YOUR MUCH VAUNTED GREATER GOOD AND IT STOPS RIGHT NOW! NO LONGER WILL I ALLOW YOU TO MANIPULATE AND USE JAMES AND LILY'S ON FOR YOUR OWN ENDS. IF YOU TRY ONE MORE THING AGAINST THAT CHILD I WILL COME FOR YOU MYSELF AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME! AM I CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Dumbledore turned to find himself face to face with his Deputy Headmistress in a towering rage and he feared that he would have to face her in a duel he couldn't and really did not want to win.

But she wasn't the last one to speak her mind and when Remus spoke, it was with the wolf barely under control that actually sent shivers down everyone's back.

"Albus, you've harmed our cub, a member of my back. You will not do so any longer or you and I will meet on the full moon night!" Remus finished with a snarl and Nymphadora Tonks helped Sirius hold the aged werewolf back.

At those words, Albus knew that he had crossed a line that few could forgive.

But he also bristled at the threats and drew himself up to his full height, letting his aura flip into the visible range as he made his pronouncement as if he was a god on high.

"What I have done is for the Greater Good as only I can guide Harry to his great destiny!" he announced, convinced of his own righteousness.

"You will bring my godson to me, here at Grimmauld Place where I can watch over him as soon as possible or you will be forever barred from this place." Sirius proclaimed as he looked up at the old man.

"No, Sirius. He must stay where he is for the Greater Good." Albus argued, but Professor Flitwick had already slipped out as soon as he knew the truth and returned to Hogwarts.

There he spoke quickly to Madame Pomfrey and they made ready to move Harry Potter before Dumbledore could stop them.

But at Black Manor Sirius had enough of Dumbledore and his claims, so he made his own decision.

"As Lord Black I expel Albus Dumbledore from Black Manor until such time as I rescind the exile. So mote it Be!" Sirius proclaimed and the wards around the manor were gathered to Sirius like the webs of a spider.

Before Dumbledore could make any offensive move, the Fidelius Charm was ripped from his control and Dumbledore found himself expelled from the Manor with no idea of where it was. The memory having been erased from his mind as he was ejected from the house.

"I have to return to Hogwarts before they can remove Harry." Dumbledore thought as he apparated to the edge of the wards.

Little did he know that he would be too late.

Author's Note: To those who reviewed my story, thank you for the suggestions and kind words. I'm writing this because I want to share some of the fun in my life and let others enjoy it. You are always welcome to read and enjoy, and Thank you for the joy your reviews bring to me. Sincerely, Havens Run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Scotty, emergency beam-up. I'm in J.K. Rowlings universe and she owns Harry Potter and his friends.**

**Chapter 4: Moving On**

Filius Flitwick had slipped out of the kitchen to #12 Grimmauld Place and went straight to the fireplace in the sitting room. Reaching into the pot for Floo powder he tossed it into the fire and stepped in.

"Hogwarts, Infirmary!" he called out quickly in his squeaky voice and disappeared as he was whirled away in the flames of the Floo network.

Seconds later he appeared in Madame Pomfrey's office and rushed out of the fire-place to the infirmary itself.

"POPPY! POPPY! We must hurry!" he started as he rushed over to her.

"Filius, calm down! Now tell me what has happened. Why are you in such a rush?" she asked calmly.

"The Headmaster called an Order meeting and informed everyone of Mr. Potter's condition. When he finished the others were furious and they began telling Albus off. If you know him as well s I do you know what came next." Filius started and Madame Pomfrey nodded her head as she started gathering things she would need to care for her patient.

"You don't have to be a seer to know that its all going to get out of hand. Knowing Sirius he'll probably throw Albus out of his home. Then Albus will try to use Mr. Potter as leverage to try and regain control of the situation. Come along, Filius. We'll get Mr. Potter out of here before Albus can try anything that under-handed." Poppy decided as Flitwick levitated Harry off of the bed and headed for the fire-place to send him through the Floo network. Poppy summoned her medical bag and placed everything that she would need for Harry's care inside, then followed them through the Floo to Grimmauld place.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Dumbledore walked through the Entrance Hall and reached out to the castle to activate the lock-down feature as he made it inside.

His first step was to go to the Hospital Wing and make sure Harry Potter still remained in the castle so he wouldn't have to worry about losing access to him. With that in mind he hurried to the infirmary, only to find both his school healer and the patient were already gone.

He left the infirmary seething about the betrayal by all those he thought he controlled.

"Mr. Potter gets into a dire strait and they all turn on me, blaming me for his actions. I can't allow this to continue." he seethed as he made his way to his office.

Once he was inside, he looked at his familiar and had a thought.

"Fawkes, I need you to bring Mr. Potter back here where he can receive proper medical attention." Dumbledore directed, only to have his familiar turn its back on him.

"Fawkes, please! We need to help the boy." he tried again, only to be ignored once more.

Dumbledore realized that his old friend wasn't going to help him and gave up with a sigh. Sitting down behind his desk, he started trying to come up with another plan to regain control of the Boy-Who-Lived once again.

**Between the Realms**

_Harry was sitting between his parents with Cedric sitting across from them and they were having a conversation about Harry's life._

"_Harry, you can't let what Petunia and Vernon did to you keep tearing you apart. You didn't deserve that but Dumbledore is the one who put you there and he knew what he was doing!" James tried to convince his son._

"_Why would he condemn me to that? Why?" Harry asked as he looked from his mother to his father._

"_Because he has his own plans and an idea that he's able to take over after you defeat Voldemort. He wants to recover his own fame." Lily said._

"_When you return you need to go to Gringotts and have them audit your accounts without Albus being present." James instructed._

_Harry listened to them and he had some ideas of what he needed to do. But the problem that was staring him in the face was how to defeat Riddle._

"_How can I beat Voldemort? He's got more experience and power than I'll ever have!" Harry asked, panicked._

"_Calm down, Harry. There's a way. You're going to have to work hard but I know you're no stranger to hard work. Just relax and listen to your parents. It's time for me to move on but I just wanted to let you know that you need to stop tearing yourself up about my death. Remember, Voldemort did this, not you. Be careful Harry and good luck. I'll be watching over you." Cedric said, then got up and with a quick hug he walked out of the cabin, fading as he left the door._

"_What does he mean move on? What's going to happen?" Harry asked._

"_He waited for you to come here, Harry. We all have been watching you and we know how you're feeling. But you can't just give up, son. We were allowed to come to you because you tried to kill yourself. That's not the way to do things son." James said as he looked his boy in the eyes._

"_They all turned their backs on me, Dad. During that bloody tournament and then when I got home, they wouldn't even talk to me or write to me. I don't owe them anything." Harry said angrily._

"_Harry James Potter! I don't care about them! I care about my son, I love you! You're Dad loves you! We don't want you to just give up because you're better than that. We want you to live your life. You don't have to fight for anybody else, but live your life." Lily told them._

"_I can't just walk away from everything and let him go. He used my blood to get his bloody body back and that is what is hurting me." Harry told them angrily._

_At his words and the attitude that he was putting out, his parents knew something was about to give._

"_Harry, Sirius is trying to get you back and he's already got help. But it's time to make a decision." James told him._

"_What decision?" Harry asked in confusion._

"_Honey, you have to decide if you want to move on with me and your mother or if you want to go back." Lily explained, pulling him into a hug._

"_I don't want to lose you guys again." Harry said as he hugged her back._

"_Son, you're not going to lose us. We're always going to be with you, no matter what." James said._

"_That's right, honey. We'll be waiting when your time does come. But you have to make a choice." Lily told him._

"_I don't know, Mum. It's just so hard. What do I really have to go back for. I can't trust any of them." Harry said when he pulled back away from her._

"_Son, I don't care about them. But you have to decide if you want to go on or live life." James told him._

"_Dad, I want to go with you, but I can't just walk away. Everything that Voldemort does now is my fault because he used me to get his body back." Harry finally said._

"_So that's your choice then? You're going back?" Lily had to ask._

"_Yeah, Mum. I have to go back." he said sadly._

"_It's okay, son. But if you need to, when you get back you run for your life. Do what you have to just to survive. But if you decide to stand and fight then I want you to pass a message to Sirius. Tell him I said it's time to play Blackjack. He'll understand what to do. Can you do that for me?" James asked carefully._

"_Yeah, Da. I can remember. I love you both." Harry told them as they hugged him._

"_We'll always love you, son. Don't worry, we believe in you." Lily said then they faded away and Harry was pulled away from them._

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has visited this story and reviewed. You make me feel good that you can enjoy what I love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowlings universe. I'm just shooting through it.**

**Chapter 5: Choices**

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen, mad at the world when he heard the Floo activate. He got up and led the charge into the sitting room where he found Flitwick coming through with his godson and Madame Pomfrey right behind him.

"Nobody touch him." Pomfrey warned as she noticed all of the people starting to crowd the sitting room.

"What's wrong with him, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked as she stepped out of the way.

"Let us get him someplace safe and I'll tell you everything that I know." Madame Pomfrey warned as they cleared a path to the stairs.

Sirius cleared a path to the second floor where his old room was. When they got to it he opened the door and had it cleared with a couple of charms. Then he transfigured the bed to so that Poppy could get Harry settled and led the others out of the room.

While the others returned to the kitchen, Madame Pomfrey checked his health and spelled his potions into his system while Professor Flitwick finished his own work to make the room a little better for Harry when he woke up.

Finally finished they went down to the kitchen where they could talk to everyone ad fill them in on what they needed to know.

Once they were in the kitchen Molly made them two cups of tea while they settled into their seats.

When everybody was settled, Madame Pomfrey started to explain what she knew of the entire situation.

"When Mr. Potter showed up in my infirmary I was terrified. He was under a death stasis. I tried to revive him and couldn't reach him. All I could do was spell some healing and nutrient potions into his system and hope. Then I reinstated the stasis and prayed. Just a few minutes ago Filius came in and told me that we had to move him quickly. So we brought him here. Now would someone tell me why in the name of Merlin and Morgana that we had to move him so quickly?" she demanded.

"That would be because we decided to call Albus to account when he told us about Mr. Potter being so ill. Instead of trying to answer honestly, Albus decided that we didn't need to know anymore and Sirius expelled him from the house. Thank you, Filius for acting so quickly." Professor McGonagall said to her colleague.

"We both know how Albus acts, and I didn't want to take the risk with Mr. Potter's health." Flitwick said as he sipped his tea.

"What can we do to help him, Poppy?" Sirius asked.

"I really don't know, Sirius. Somebody needs to stay with him and watch over him for the time being." she replied.

"Is he going to be okay, Poppy?" Remus asked.

"I really don't know, Remus. From what I can see he did this to himself. If he doesn't want to come back then he won't without a good reason." she said.

"We're his friends. He wouldn't just leave us!" Ron said stubbornly.

That's when it hit Hermione why he had done this and she sobbed in remorse as she lowered her head.

"Yeah, right. We're such good friends that we cut ourselves of from him at the orders of the Headmaster. That's real good." she cried as she dropped her head into her hands.

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"The Headmaster said that nobody should have contact with Harry. He said that he needed to be left alone after the tournament and Cedric's death." Molly explained, horror-stricken at what they had all done and how they had appeared to abandon Harry.

"Sweet Morgana! Have you all taken leave of your senses? You know that you can't leave someone alone after they have experienced what that boy has. Especially with the other problems he has. Sirius, you were an Auror. You know better." Madame Pomfrey exploded at them.

But Remus was the one that caught the qualifier in her words.

"Poppy, what do you mean the other problems he has?" he asked.

"Please tell me Albus told you about the abuse?" she said as she looked around the room, only to see the blank looks that they were wearing. "Sweet Baby Maeve! Not even you, Minerva?"

"Albus told me nothing. What can you tell us about this abuses?" Minerva asked.

When she heard this Madame Pomfrey took a minute to gather her thoughts and then briefed them on all of Harry's medical exams for the last four years and what they meant.

By the time she had filled them in on her conclusions from the exams and what they meant it was almost a lynch party for the Dursleys. That is until Sirius stood up and fired a cannon blast from his wand to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, that's enough. Even though we all want to hex the Dursleys into oblivion, that's not going to help Harry." Sirius growled out, his magic flaring to restore control in the room. "Now, what do we do to help him?"

"Just have somebody that he trusts stay with him until he wakes up. I'll be staying here for the time being so I can help." Madame Pomfrey told them.

"Alright. I'll take the first shift. Remus can take the next." Sirius said.

"What about us? We want to help, too." Ron put in.

"N-n-no, Ron. Madame Pomfrey said it has to be people he trusts. That's not us anymore after everything that has happened." Hermione sobbed, devastated.

"What? He's our friend. We can help him!" Ron argued stubbornly.

"She's right, Ron. He doesn't trust us anymore and he's not going to again." Ginny cut in.

"Look, I need to head up to sit with him. Remus, you deal with this mess right now." Sirius said as he headed up to his old room.

But he was almost run over when Madame Pomfrey jumped up as the alarm went off, letting her know that something had changed with her patient.

She passed Sirius on the way up the stairs to get to Harry's room.

Harry Potter was finally starting to come back to himself when Madame Pomfrey burst into the room with Sirius right behind her.

The first thing she did was cast diagnostic charms to see what changes had taken place in his condition and what set her alarm off. As she finished casting the last charm and it produced a piece of parchment for her to study, Sirius moved over to sit by his godson's bed as he conjured a chair for himself.

"Hey Prongslet. Can you hear me?" Sirius asked as he touched Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes slowly cracked open and but he had to squint against the sudden light.

He tried to speak but he couldn't get more than a whisper through his lips and Sirius conjured a glass of water and helped him sit up enough to sip before he took the glass away.

"Sirius..." he tried again.

"Yeah, it's me Prongslet. What do you need?" Sirius asked worried.

"Get...get them...out...Nobody but you and Pomfrey.." He croaked out, as Sirius laid him back on his pillows.

"Alright, Prongslet. Give me a minute." he said as he stood up and turned to the door.

"Everybody, Harry wants to be left alone for a bit. All he wants here right now are me and Poppy. I'll let you know when he's ready for more people to visit. So if you'll wait in the kitchen then I'll e down shortly." Sirius informed them, when Molly Weasley pushed her way forward.

"Nonsense. He just needs somebody to take care of him." she said growing over-bearing as if she was the only one that knew how to take care of him.

When Sirius turned to look at him, Harry shook his head in rejection and she saw it.

"He doesn't know what he's saying. He's very ill and I'll take care of him." she started again only to have him look at her and mouth the words "Get Out!" Very clearly.

"Well I Never! I didn't raise you to be so rude!" she huffed.

Her proclamation didn't go over well at all and his magic started to flare at her words. That was enough to set Madame Pomfrey off when she saw it.

"That's enough. Mr. Potter has made himself plain about who he wants here and that's final. I will not have you distressing my patient." Madame Pomfrey told everyone in a tone that brooked no argument.

Nobody liked it but they weren't about to argue with the matron.

Once they were gone, with some grumbling from the crowd, Sirius closed the door and returned to sit by Harry.

"Alright, Prongslet. It's just us. Why are you in such bad shape?" Sirius asked.

"Doesn't...matter. Got...a...message...for...you. Dad...says..time..to..play...Black...jack." he finally got out.

Sirius' head jerked at the words and he gave his godson a sharp look.

"What did you say?" he asked sharply.

"Time..to play Blackjack." Harry said again and settled a little deeper into his pillows.

"Sirius, he needs rest and a little broth later. I can have Molly bring it up." Madame Pomfrey said trying to be practical.

Harry shook his head and looked at them.

"NO! Only Sirius." he said as forcefully as he could in his weakened condition.

"Okay, Harry. It's okay, I'll take care of it. But why won't you let anybody else come up." Sirius asked, curious about this reaction.

"Don't trust them. Chose Dumbledore over me." he hissed at his godfather.

"Alright, Harry. It's okay. It's okay." Sirius tried to soothe him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. We'll get you sorted soon enough. For now you need to rest. I'll come back to check on you later." Madame Pomfrey promised and left them alone while she went back downstairs.

Sirius turned back to Harry and gave him a side-long look.

"Alright, Prongslet, where did you hear that phrase before?" he demanded.

"Sit back, Padfoot. Have I got a story for you." Harry said with a half smile.

Author's Note: Well back to the fairy tales. Grim's tales that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters are owned by J.K. Rowlings. It's her world I'm just hiding from the mob here.**

**Chapter 6: What a Story**

"Alright, Prongslet, what do you have for me?" Sirius started out as he looked down at his godson.

"Well I guess you want to know what happened to me?" he started out and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Why in Merlin's jockstrap were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Because I got somebody killed and nobody wanted to talk to me. They just shoved me back to the Dursleys and forgot about me. What did I have left?" Harry demanded angrily.

"There are lot of people down there that care about you! They tore Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore a new one when we found out what had happened to you! How can you say that they don't care?" Sirius demanded.

"Because when I needed somebody on my side, where the hell were they? Too busy listening to Dumbledore making stupid decisions for my life. And don't get me started on my so-called friends in Gryffindor or the bloody teachers that threw me to the bloody wolves. Now do you want to know what happened while I was gone or not?" Harry snarled at his godfather.

Sirius had drawn back from Harry during his tirade and held his hands palms toward the boy in a non-threatening way.

"Sure, pup. What happened?" Sirius tried to move things along.

That's when Harry launched into his recital of everything that happened during his stay in between the realms of life and death.

Sirius would interrupt at points with a barking laugh at Lily handling James or when she would get upset about what Dumbledore had done.

But when Harry revealed how his parents had enlightened him as to Dumbledore's real treachery, Sirius jumped off of his chair pacing and growling until he could calm down enough to listen.

"Merlin, pup! I never figured Albus would try something like that." he finally got out.

"We can handle that later, if I can figure out who I can trust. But I want to know something from you now." Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Alright. If I can I'll tell you." Sirius said.

"What did Da mean when he said it's time to play Blackjack?" Harry asked.

"Now that's a long story. It goes back to when the Marauders were barely in our fourth year and my cousin Bellatrix was a year ahead of us. You have to understand that Bellatrix wasn't always what she is now. Back then she actually had a sense of humor and she had found a friend that wasn't afraid of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. If anything most of my family was afraid of him for some reason. But that was something we learned later. When sixth year rolled around for Bellatrix, she was engaged in a marriage contract with the House of LeStrange and there wasn't anything we could do to interfere. My father, as the Lord of our House had negotiated the contract so that Bellatrix had no chance to get out of it. If you ask me I think the only reason he did it was to spite the Most Ancient, Most Noble, Honorable House of Belarion. That wouldn't surprise me a bit. But there was one odd thing about all of this. Even after the Betrothal contract was enacted, Bellatrix seemed to fit in more with the guy. His name was Samuel Jackson Belarion, and he was the Lord of his House even at that young age. He and Bellatrix spent the two years before she graduated running around together just enjoying life at school. When the Betrothal contract went into effect after she graduated, Bellatrix became the insane witch we know now. But for those two years she and Jack were the best of friends and they even gave the marauders a run for their money." Sirius explained.

"So Lord Belarion was Blackjack?" Harry asked curiously.

"No. Blackjack was a team, my cousin Bellatrix Black and Lord Samuel Jackson Belarion. But I don't understand why James would refer to them now. Bellatrix is in Azkaban and Sam disappeared from the Wizarding World shortly after your folks died. Said something about England being too caught up in the Middle ages. The last anybody heard of him, he went to America to try and make a name for himself." Sirius finished his explanation as he pondered the question.

"Could you send him an owl and find out what he knows?" Harry suggested.

"Harry, I'm a wanted fugitive. There's no way I could send him an owl and I doubt he's believe I was innocent anyway." Sirius explained.

"But you can't just give up, Padfoot. There has to be some way. What if I sent him an owl? Would that help?" Harry pressed.

Sirius considered the situation for a minute and then it came to him. There was a way but Harry was going to need to trust someone else. Now if he could just persuade his hard-headed godson of this.

Harry watched the wheels turning in Padfoot's head and he knew this was going to be a killer on top of everything else that he'd already had to live through.

Sirius looked up at Harry with a fire of determination in his eyes and it set alarms off in Harry's head.

"Oh shite! What insane idea are you running through that reckless mush-brain now." Harry teased.

"I see. So you're just going to insult my genius idea without even hearing it. Shows what you know." Sirius quipped back.

"Alright, spit it out, you mangy mutt before you wind up in a flea bath." Harry mock-threatened as Sirius tried to look affronted.

"Fine. But you have to promise to hear me out before you fly off the handle." Sirius said quickly.

"Alright, already. Just tell me." Harry demanded growing tired of the banter.

"Well, I was just thinking.." he started when Harry interrupted,

"I thought I smelled smoke.." Harry muttered.

"Oi! I thought about Mooney. I may be a wanted fugitive but he's not. He might even know a bit about our missing friend. And he could get message to him that we need to see him." Sirius suggested.

"I don't know." Harry started reluctantly, "I'm not sure I trust him after he decided to put Dumbledore above me."

"Then give him a chance. If you don't think you can trust him, that's up to you. But you'll never know if you don't at least talk to him." Sirius suggested.

"Let me take a nap and I'll think about it." Harry said as he yawned.

"Okay, pup. I'll go have a little talk with our furry friend while you get some sack time. Is there anybody you want to sit with you while you rest?" Sirius agreed.

"No! I don't want anybody in here but you. Maybe Mooney if I can trust him." Harry said stubbornly.

"Alright. I'll be back to check on you later." Sirius said as he go up and left the room while Harry settled down into his pillows as drifted off to sleep.

**Kitchen #12 Grimmauld Place**

When Sirius walked into the kitchen, everybody turned to look at him in expectation and he could only shake his head to let them know that nothing had changed.

"Why won't he at least talk to us?" Hermione asked clearly distressed at her best friend's refusal to even try to see them.

Sirius got a cup of tea and sat down in his place at the head of the table to look them all over. After taking a sip, he let his eyes roam around the table.

"Why don't you tell me? What happened this summer?" Sirius started.

"The Headmaster said that he needed to be left alone to grieve and come to terms with what happened." Hermione parroted the excuse Dumbledore had used.

"What about you, Molly? Why did you go along with it?" Sirius asked turning to look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Albus wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry. He's only got his best interests at heart." she replied stubbornly.

"Really. If that were Ron or Ginny and Albus told you to do the same to them, would you leave them to suffer until they took the same road?" Sirius demanded, catching her flat-footed.

"Of course not. They're my children and I'm their mother. I know what's best for them." she huffed indignantly.

"And yet you let Dumbledore destroy Harry like that." Sirius accused.

"Albus knows what's best for him. He's only trying to keep him safe." Molly persisted.

"Codswallop! You've got the nerve to try and claim you had any part in raising Harry and yet you spout the party line. Is it any wonder Harry doesn't trust any of you. You all think the sun shines out of Dumbledore's arse and you eat up what he says with a spoon, and then you wonder why my godson tried to end himself. Idiots, the lot of you!" Sirius snorted as he drank his tea.

"That's about enough, Sirius Black! You have no right to talk to anyone here in that manner." Professor McGonagall tried to decree.

"Really, Minerva. I used to respect you. But after the conversation with my godson and learning how his head of House failed him, I can't see you in the same light. Where were you in his first year? Or his second year? How about during that damned tournament when he needed you and yet you turned your back on him. That's not the Minerva McGonagall I remember. Lily would be ashamed of what you've let happen to her son!" he ranted.

The old Scotswoman could only shrink back into herself as she realized the truth in his words.

Nobody else spoke for a bit as they all came to realize that this was a betrayal that they couldn't expect to be forgiven for.

"Does Harry feel that way about all of us?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"You tell me, Ginny. Considering the fact that he doesn't want anybody but me or Madame Pomfrey in that room with him, I think that might give you some hint." Sirius replied in a scathing tone.

"But we can't tell him we're sorry if he's not willing to talk to us." Hermione tried again.

"That should tell us something. I don't think a simple apology is going to do any good." Remus said sadly.

"Right now, you're the only person who has a snowball's chance in hell of even trying to get close to him Mooney. But I wouldn't try to talk about the rest of this lot with him or you may lose even that" Sirius warned.

"When can I see him?" Remus asked.

"I won't know until after he wakes up. He's resting right now." Sirius said.

Hearing this Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins all got up to leave.

"Just a warning, I set an alarm charm on his door. If you try to go in there it will go off. And you better hope I can reach you before Harry does because I can't guarantee what he might to do you." Sirius said in a casual tone.

With that, the kids vacated and headed for the second floor.

Authors Note: Soon we'll get to meet the man in person.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey frank, isn't that J.K. Rowlings. Yeah, she owns Harry Potter but I still apparate there once in a while.

**Chapter 7: When the Bells fall silent**

The Bell family were gathered for dinner when the wards around their home came under attack. There was a loud Gong and her father Joseph Bell stood as he motioned to their family.

Katie followed her father and mother to the study where he opened up a trap door and motioned them down.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Katie demanded as she started down.

"Katherine, listen to me carefully. You have to get out of here. The Dark Lord's men are here and they won't stop until we are all dead. Once you reach the end of the tunnel you must make it to Madame Bones at the Ministry. Tell her that you must get in touch with Lord Belarion. He will know what to do." her father told her.

"What are you going to do?" Katie asked.

"I will stay here to meet them." he said coolly.

"Why? You could come with me. We can all escape!" she argued.

"NO! I won't run this time. Katie, you have to go. Find your way to Lord Belarion and let him know what happened. He will care for you in my stead. Now go." he commanded and closed the door.

Katie understood what he was doing, but that didn't make it any easier. Then there was the fact that her mother wasn't going with her.

Katie knew that her mother would stand by her father no matter what and she wanted to cry and scream in rage. But she wouldn't let her parent's sacrifice be for nothing.

With that thought in mind, she took off at a dead run to reach the other end of the tunnel and make her good her escape.

When Katie reached the end of the tunnel she stopped and laid down, waiting for some sign that she could come out. Finally she succumbed to her fear driven exhaustion and dropped into a sound sleep.

Back in the Bell house, Joseph turned to his wife with a hopeful expression.

"You could go with her Marlene. Then you would both be safe." he suggested.

"No. My place is here with you. We will fight together." she said fiercely as she drew her wand and they moved to the entrance hall.

"Then let us meet this with our eyes wide open." he agreed as they stood there and waited together, the light of fierce opposition in their eyes.

That's when the front door to their home exploded inward and they banished the debris back at their attackers.

Three of the enemy screamed as they were pierced by the shards while their allies walked over them.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. The half-blood and the jumped up mudblood have teeth." one of their attackers laughed and Joseph recognized that voice.

"Rookwood! You'll pay for this." Bell roared as he and his wife began silently casting spells at their un-wanted guests.

"No, Bell. It is you who will pay for denying my Lord his due." a cultured voice that Joseph recognized said as a spell was cast, "Sectumsempra!"

Before Joseph could move the spell took Marlene in the throat and her head slid off of her shoulders.

"YOU BASTARDS! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Joseph cast continuously until he was exhausted.

"Good bye, Bell! I'll take good care of your little girl!" Rookwood taunted then "Sanguis furore!"

The spell hit Joseph and he could feel his blood beginning to boil in his body as he slipped to the floor by his wife and died in painful agony.

"Spread out and find the girl. Control her and we control Bell's business fortunes." Lucius Malfoy commanded as he looked around.

The Death Eaters moved through the house searching every room, but they could fin no trace of Katie.

Finally they returned to the entrance hall and joined Malfoy leaving the house.

Mulciber set the Dark Mark in the air above the house as he was the last to apparate away.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the first Aurors to appear on the scene with his partner, Nymphadora Tonks. The surveyed the outside of the house and Shacklebolt shook his head as the others arrived on scene to begin a search for survivors as well as processing the crime scene.

"Merlin, Shack! They really did a number on this one." Tonks let out a gusting breath.

"I know, Tonks. But right now we need to find out if there are any survivors." Kingsley reminded her as they moved forward and began to help search the house.

Fifteen minutes later Tonks found a trapdoor in the study and sent a patronus to Kingsley. He joined her in the study a few minutes later and she pointed down.

"Somebody could have gotten away through here. Or they could be down there injured." Tonks suggested.

"And I suppose you want to go down and check it out?" Kingsley said with a raised eyebrow.

"The bells do have a daughter and we haven't been able to find her in the house." Tonks said with a grin at her boss.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Maybe we'll learn something." Kingsley agreed.

They descended down into the passage with their wands out and proceeding very cautiously through the tunnel, taking every precaution.

Tonks stumbled over something and lit her and with a quick "Lumos" to find Katie Bell curled into a ball on the floor, shivering.

"Shack, we've got a live one." she called softly as she reached out and touched the girl's arm.

"NOOOOOO!" Katie screamed as she started to struggle against Tonks grip on her arm.

"Easy, Miss. It's okay. We're aurors. I'm Tonks and that's Shacklebolt." Tonks said as she tried to calm the girl.

"Death Eaters! My parents! Where are my parents?" Katie rambled in her delirium.

"It's okay, miss. We'll get you to St. Mungo's." Tonks said, putting one arm around the girl's shoulders.

Finally Katie's brain caught up to everything that was sand she looked at Tonks.

"NO! No. I have to see Madame Bones. Daddy said I was to go see Madame Bones." Katie managed to get out.

"Alright, miss. We'll take you to Madame Bones. Just take it easy." Kingsley promised as he helped Tonks and the girl to stand up.

He didn't understand why this was so important but if the girl was convinced that she had to do this then he knew there had to be an important reason. They made their way back through the tunnel and Kingsley led them past the place where Katie's parents had died.

Once they were clear of the wards, Tonks side-along apparated with Katie while Kingsley followed them back to the Auror department.

Tonks escorted Katie to the Department Heads office and knocked on the door while she supported the girl who was exhausted and emotionally wrung out. Standing outside the door, Tonks leaned forward and knocked three times, just hard enough to be heard inside.

"Come in." a woman called and Tonks opened the door.

When they got inside they found a woman who was far from un-attractive with a steely disposition and a no nonsense look. Her blonde hair was worn short and she had a monocle in her eye.

"Auror Tonks. What can I do for you?" she asked as she looked up at the two of them.

"Ma'am, this is Katherine Bell. Her parents were the subject of the Death Eater attack today. She insisted that we bring her to you." Tonks explained.

"I see." Amelia started as she looked Katie over. "What can I do for you Ms. Bell?"

"Ma'am, my father is Joseph Bell. Before he died, he gave me instructions to find you. He said I was to come to you and ask you to help me find Lord Belarion. That I was to be put into his care." Katie explained, missing the way Madame Bones blanched when she heard the name.

"Is there anything else we can do, other than contacting Lord Belarion?" Amelia Bones asked, hoping the girl had another alternative.

"No Ma'am. I need to find Lord Belarion. Those were my father's last words to me." Katie said, trying to keep herself together.

Amelia let out a long-suffering sigh and looked at Katie sympathetically.

"Very well, Ms. Bell. I'll try to get in touch with Lord Belarion. It could take some time. DO you have anyplace to go in the mean time?" she asked, worried that Katie would get caught up in the system.

"No. My parents and I were the last." Katie said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

That's when Tonks decided to step in and help.

"Ma'am, I have safe place for her to stay until you can reach this Lord Belarion. She will be taken care of and well protected." Tonks said quickly.

"Very Well, Tonks. I'll leave it in your hands then. Take her statement and get her settled, then report back to work in 48 hours." Amelia ordered.

With a nod, Tonks led Katie back out of Madame Bones office to get everything arranged.

She sent a patronus to Sirius and waited.

A/N: well now. What is Madame Bones afraid of? Find out next time, maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Convergences**

Sirius had returned to Harry's room and he was laying down on a cot he had summoned to catch a nap before his godson woke up again. He had been having a dream about one of his old flames when he was awakened by the sound of his cousin Tonks' voice. Opening his eyes he spotted her wolf shaped patronus and sat up to hear better.

"Sirius, I have a victim of the latest Death Eater attack here and she needs a safe place to stay. Katie Bell is the last of her family left with nowhere to go." it said.

"Shite! I can't have her just bringing people here willy-nilly!" Sirius cursed.

Then he looked over and saw Harry listening to it and moved over to check on his godson.

"You okay, pup?" Sirius asked as he looked over his godson.

"Sirius, it's okay to bring Katy here. She's one of the few I trust." Harry said firmly. "Voldemort wanted her for a reason."

"Are you sure, pup? She doesn't know I'm innocent." Sirius pressed.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just trust me on this." Harry said tired.

"Okay, pup. But one bit of trouble and she's out of here." Sirius said firmly, then sent his own patronus to Tonks.

Tonks stepped out of the floo in the kitchen with a visitor that all of the Gryffindors recognized when they saw her. But the adults were the ones to react to the new intruder.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Have you lost your mind bringing someone else here without talking to Albus first!" Molly Weasley started to get wound when Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Miss Bell, why are you here?" she asked.

"Her parents were killed by Death Eaters. I needed someplace safe and secure for her until Madame Bones is able to contact her last remaining relative." Tonks explained quickly.

"She can't stay here. Albus won't allow it." Molly screeched.

Just then another voice spoke up from the back of the room and there was cold steel hidden in the tone.

"I'd say that's enough. In case you have forgotten, this is my home and I will say who stays and who goes. You are here by my sufferance at this point because I don't want to see you left to Voldemort's tender mercies. But make no mistake about it. I WILL eject you if you can't control yourselves." Sirius said as they turned to face him.

"You're a convicted fugitive and Albus leads the Order! Now you bring him back!" Molly demanded.

Sirius looked at her then turned to her husband with a bleak look on his face.

"Arthur...Lord Weasley, control your wife and explain the danger in insulting the Lord of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House." he said coldly and the threat inherent in his voice.

"How dare you!" Molly started again when Arthur decided to speak up before Molly could get them thrown out of their safe-house.

"That's enough, Molly! Sirius is right and just because you want to reign over a house, this isn't our home. This is Sirius' home." Arthur warned her.

"But Arthur.." she started only to have him cut her off.

"No, Molly. Usually I let you have your own way, but this time you will be silent. Sirius is Harry's guardian whether you like it or not and this s his home." Arthur said.

"He doesn't know the first thing about what's been taking place. He was locked away for 13 years. I'm the only one who knows how to take care of Harry." she argued.

"No, you don't. If you did he wouldn't have almost died. Now, YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITY AND MY HOME OR YOU WILL LEAVE AS ALBUS DID!" he said, his voice reverberating through the kitchen.

Molly was stunned at the way she was being talked to and she wanted to argue it. But she also realized that if she pushed any harder then she would never have a chance to convince Harry that they were family.

Ducking her head, Molly nodded and stepped back with her head bowed. Everyone was amazed by this and they were all shocked at her actions.

While everyone was focused on the conflict, nobody noticed that Katy had started to pale when she realized that she was standing before the notorious felon and murderer.

Realizing that an Auror had brought her here, Katie did the only sensible thing and crumpled to the floor in a dad faint.

"I always knew I had presence." Sirius joked as he saw he fall, casting a quick cushioning charm to protect Katie from her fall.

With a quick levitation charm, he took her and escorted her up to Harry's room where he conjured a second bed for her. Taking a minute to relieve her of her wand, he lowered her onto the bed as Harry watched them.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Harry asked, concerned.

"What can I say, she was over-whelmed by my charm." Sirius laughed.

"More like over-whelmed by your breath. What did you do, try to kiss her?" Harry taunted.

"I'll have you know I never got that close to her." Sirius said, mock-offended.

"Now that's what I call Siriusly bad breath." Harry laughed.

"Hey, I resent that remark." Sirius started then his demeanor became more concerned.

"When she saw me she fainted. I figured that the best place to bring her was straight up here before anybody else could try to change her mind." he explained.

"Why bring her in here then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because whether you like it or not, she's not going to trust me. But she will trust you. Now I'm going to go back down and talk to Tonks. If she sees you when she wakes up, she'll be more likely to trust you than anybody else." Sirius explained his reasoning.

"Alright. But give me her wand. She's probably not going to trust you having it." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Smart aleck kids." Sirius grumbled as he handed over the wand.

"Nope. Just know my team-mates better." Harry said as as he took the wand and slid it under his pillow.

**Department of Magical law Enforcement**

Madame Bones was thinking of the Owl that she was about to send and worried. If he came back here, Lord Belarion was sure to upset Fudge's applecart.

But if she didn't send the message, then she would forfeit her own magic as she could feel the life-debt starting to affect her.

"Damn you, Samuel. I hope you know what you are up to." she grumbled as she wrote the message that she was sending out.

The last she had had heard was that Samuel was in the States working with their Department of Mysteries to develop his own type of weapons that would work with his magic. At least that was the last word that she got. Now she had to hope that he wouldn't hand her her head for this.

She could still remember when she had incurred that life-debt as an Auror and it wasn't a pleasant thought.

She finished her note and attached it to the mail owl that had appeared on her desk. Once it was on its way, she let her mind drift back to when it had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_She had been called by her old trainer, Alastor Moody and warned that there was going to be an attack on her brothers house._

_Without thinking, she had left her quarters to run outside the wards of the Auror barracks, barely taking time to grab her wand and summon her battle-robes. The minute she was outside the wards, she apparated away and right into the middle of a battle outside Bones manor._

"_Down!" a man's voice commanded and she was tackled to the ground in time to see an "Avada Kedavra" curse fly over her head._

"_Damn fool! You should know better than to just jump that close when there's a fight going on!" he cursed as he transfigured several granite shields to surround them, then getting u to crouch by the shields._

"_Who in Merlin's name are you?!" she demanded angrily as she rolled up to look outside the barriers and see that the Death Eater's had her family at wand point._

"_The man who just saved your life." he snarled as he checked the situation. "I see Lord Bones and his wife, but no sign of the child._

_Before she could say anything, they heard several voices incant "Crucio" and Lord and Lady Bones begin to scream under the curses._

"_NOOOO!" Amelia screamed as she jumped past the barriers, screaming her wrath as she charged at the group._

"_DAMNED FOOL!" he shouted as he jumped up and ran along to tackle her to the ground before the Death Eaters turned and sent several curses her way while two of the group cast the curses that literally incinerated both Bones on the spot._

_Her rescuer hit the ground and they rolled away from each other to begin firing curses at the Death Eaters. But while Amelia used stunners and Auror approved curses, he took the more lethal approach and put three on the ground permanently. Then the others left away, leaving nothing but dead bodies behind._

_She turned to him, enraged and crushed by the death of her family. She collapsed on the ground and the tears began to flow. He gathered her into his arms and held her while she cried._

"_Easy, Amy. Let it go, don't let it crush you! Don't let the bastards crush you. Use this, use it to make you stronger." he said soothingly._

_She looked up and realized when she saw his face who was holding her._

"_Belarion!" she murmured in shock._

"_Don't be so surprised, Amy. But you need to focus. Where is your niece?" he said trying to get her back on track._

_When she broke away from him, several Aurors showed up under the command of Alastor Moody and he didn't see the need to hang around now that she had back-up. So while they went to work, Belarion apparated away._

_Amelia found Susan hiding in the hidden safe-room that Edgar had created when he took control of the house._

_But Amelia never forgot what he had done for her and that created a life-debt she could never repay._

_**End Flasback**_

"I hope you're alright, Belarion. Please don't lose control when you get my letter." she prayed as she went back to her paperwork, with the odd thought of what he used to be to her.

A/N: What is Belarion? Guess we'll soon find out. Stay Tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter, I'm just playing in the sandbox.**

**Chapter 9:Belarion**

**Outside Philadelphia, Pennsylvania U.S.A. Two days 60 hours later**

Speaking of the Lord Of the Most Ancient, Most Noble and Most Honorable House of Belarion, he was in America just as Amelia believed. The problem was he wasn't working for the Department of Mysteries as a researcher.

He worked for them as one of their best even beyond what Hit Wizards did. Because he wasn't just a wizard. He had worked his way up to Battle Master and the weapons he helped to develop were all his own.

Right now he was up to his wand in Death Eaters that were in-country to recruit mercenaries. The problem was, he had been stumbled over by a patrol that sounded the alarms as he took them down.

The Death Eaters had been tasked to use him as their audition and he was in the shit.

"Dammit! Where are you guys?" he said into a throat mike as he switched the clip in one of his combat pistols while he dodged the spells that were flying in his direction.

"Keep your pants on! We're almost there." a woman's voice came back at him.

"I'm stuck playing tag with these morons because I'm way the hell and gone out-numbered here." Jacks said as he dodged another "Avada Kedavra" and it blew up a tree off to his right.

"We're still ten minutes out because their wards are blocking our tracking spells." she said.

Before he could answer her, he was almost decapitated by a purple curse.

"HELL WITH IT! I'M GOING LETHAL AND YOU CAN ALL SOD OFF!" Jacks yelled as he switched clips and used his magic to charge the pistol while he grabbed another out of a back holster.

Doubling back, he cast another disillusionment spell on himself and went hunting for his hunters.

As soon as he got in range he opened fire with both pistols. When the first bullets struck one was charged with a "Bombarda Maxima" that blew the hunter up. The other was charged with an "Avada Kedavra" that killed on contact.

After that it was on and he wasn't being merciful. He made his way through twelve mercenaries before he ran out of ammo and changed clips.

That's when he reached the shack where the Death Eaters were waiting and he blew the door of with two shot.

He cast a quick "Sonorous" on his throat and settled where he could watch the door and one window.

"ALRIGHT BOYS. YOU'RE MUNDANE LACKEYS ARE PERMANENTLY OUT OF THE GAME AND YOU'RE ALL THAT'S LEFT! SO HOW DO YOU WANT TO LAY THIS! EITHER YOU COME OUT OR I DROP THE ROOF ON YOUR HEADS!" he called then canceled the spell.

"JUST TRY IT, MUGGLE LOVER! WE'LL FRY YOUR SORRY ARSE!" a voice called out and several spells began to fly from the cabin's doors and windows.

"Always the hard way." he said with a grin.

Then he took aim at the corner of the cabin that he could see and opened fire with quick trigger pulls. Where each bullet struck, they exploded and took out the corners that he could see.

When the roof started to creak and tilt down, then six men in robes ran out of the cabin and apparated away as fast as they could. He still managed to tag one of them before they could get away.

Just as he watched the last one fall, he heard a whistle across his radio and waited for his backup before he even thought about moving in.

"Where the hells are you, you limey bastard!" the woman snarled across his radio.

"By the only damned cabin in front of you, you jacked up wannabe." he shot back as he changed the charge in his left hand gun and set off a flare in front of the cabin.

He watched a woman and three guys ride surf boards down to the clearing where they found him standing over the Death Eater's body.

"Alright, Jacks, what have we got?" she asked.

"Twelve dead mercs and one dead scumbag while his buddies got away." he snarled as he rolled the body over and pulled off the mask. "Shite! Gregory Goyle sr."

"You know this perp, boss?" she asked.

"Yeah, English Death Eater with no brains and very little balls. Has to be told what to do, even when to take a leak. Get the point?" he said.

"So why the hell did you come in here alone?!" she demanded.

"I got a tip and I took the chance. I'm not about to let some Death Eater scum make in-roads here." he said as he looked at them.

"You egotistical son of a bitch! You always pull this shit! When are you going to grow up!" she shouted as she got right in his face.

His face turned to stone and he looked at her, his eyes going cold and dead as he met her glance. But she wasn't going to back down from him until he started to talk.

"Little Girl, you really don't want to push this issue. Stand Down!" he commanded.

"No! Not until you start to realize that you don't have to take on the world alone!" she ranted.

"Jade, Stand down and do your job. Let's get this tagged and bagged. I've got a t.v. Dinner waiting for me." he said coldly as he went to turn away from her.

Before he could take a step she grabbed his shoulder, yanked him back around to face her and hit him in the jaw. All she did was force him to turn his head and then she stood there with her fists balled ready to fight.

"NO! I will not fight you." he said as he turned away form her and walked to the cabin.

One of the other Hit Wizards turned to her in confusion.

"What was that all about?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind. Forget it." she ordered as she went to do her job.

They started to process the scene and began to gather the bodies. After port-keying them to headquarters they returned to their boards while he returned back to his motorcycle and rode it away from the scene.

Jacks went to a local all-night diner and ordered a cup of coffee to relax and try to get himself under control. It was bad enough that he had to leave home to find any peace, but now the bloody bastard was sending his people over here to recruit.

He considered what he had seen tonight and it was tearing him up inside.

He had lost so many things to Voldemort and he wasn't ready to try and deal with any more.

James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus. The list of names was endless as his memory took him down the old roads that he had to wander in his memory.

"Damn you, Voldemort! Why couldn't you just play in your own backyard? Why did you have to come here!" he thought, shaking so badly he almost spilled his coffee before he set the cup down.

Before he picked it up again, his cell phone rang, startling him.

He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Jacks here." he answered it.

"Samuel, it's Argo. I have a message for you here from across the pond." a voice said.

Samuel recognized the voice of the head of the American Unspeakables and he knew this couldn't be a good thing. The only time Argo personally called him was when something had blown up that only he could deal with. But this didn't sound right.

"What does it say, Argo?" Jacks asked casually as he tried to control his personal feelings on the matter.

"Samuel, you need to come to the office. I think its best if you read this personally." Argo said refusing to say anymore about it.

"What's wrong, Argo? Why are you asking me to come in?" Samuel asked.

"Please, old friend. Just do as I ask this one time. Argo said, his voice despondent.

Jacks thought it through and he realized that in all the time Argo had known him, he'd never made even one personal request of Jacks. That meant it had to be something almost earth-shattering.

"Alright, old friend. But it will take me some time to get there. I'm over here close to Philadelphia." Jacks told him.

"Get down to Liberty Hall. We've got a portal there that will bring you straight to my office." Argo told him.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Jacks said as he paid for his coffee while he finished talking and hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns the sad box. I just brought my own shovel.**

**Chapter 10: Collision Course set**

**Liberty Hall Philadelphia Pennsylvania 3 hours later**

Jacks shrunk his cycle and put it in his pocket then turned and walked into Liberty Hall. Once inside, he headed for a door that other visitors didn't seem to notice. As soon as he passed through the door, he was met by a robed, hooded wizard whose hood hid his face in shadows.

"Welcome to the the Philadelphia branch of the Hall of Mysteries. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" the wizard asked once Jacks closed the door.

"Argo requested my presence and authorized my access to the Interdepartmental portal." Jacks told him.

"Authorization, please?" the Unspeakable requested.

"Authorization BlackJack. Pass code 'Hell's a comin'." he supplied.

"Accepted, Lord Belarion. Please follow me." the Unspeakable led the way deeper into the department to a glowing arch and stepped back.

"Thanks." Jacks said as he walked into the portal.

"Safe journey." the Unspeakable replied just before Jacks walked through the portal and was transported away.

Argo was waiting by the portal as Jacks stepped out and walked forward with his hand out to his old friend.

"Hello, Argo. What's so important that you had to drag me in here?" Jacks asked as he shook hands with his old friend.

"I think we should retire my office." Argo said as he turned and led the way through the halls to his personal office.

"What's this about, old friend?" Jacks asked.

"Just wait, Jacks. I know this isn't going to be easy for you but you need to sit down. I received a letter from across the pond and this was included in it." Argo said as he handed him a sealed piece of parchment.

When he took it Jacks turned pale as he recognized the handwriting. Argo noticed this and pulled his hood back to expose his face. Sitting down behind his desk he retrieved two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Pouring two glasses he slid one across the desk to his old friend.

"Thanks, John. I really need this." Jacks said as he took a sip of the scotch, then stopped and swirled the liquid around in the glass.

"Are you going to read that?" John asked him.

"Give me a little bit, John. I can't face it just yet." Jacks said as he took another sip of his drink.

"What's got you so wound up, Jacks? This isn't like you." John said, concerned.

"Sorry, Argo. It's just that my past is something I wanted to leave behind." Jacks said as he looked at the letter again.

"So, I take it, you'll read that later." John said as he watched the pensive look on his friends face.

"No. I guess I'd better get this over with." Jacks said as he put the glass on John's desk and opened the letter.

While John watched his face Jacks read the letter and his face went from pain to anger to rage, finally settling on determination.

"John, I'm going to have to go home. I'll be packing everything and taking it with me." Jack said, his voice tight with rage.

"What's going on, Jacks. Talk to me here." John said.

"It's a long story, John. It goes back to the first war with Voldemort in England. But I really don't want to go into that. Just write it off as past history, John. I've got to go back."Jacks said, tiredly.

"Why you, Jacks? Why do you have to go back? You've done a lot of good work here." John said as he looked over at his old friend.

"Because it's something I have to do. It's a family obligation, old friend. One I can't ignore." Jacks explained then downed the last of his drink in one shot.

"Alright. What do I tell the team that usually runs back-up?"

"Jade's in charge. They don't need to know anything, John. This is something that is out of their jurisdiction and I want them to stay the hell out of it. Am I clear?" Jacks demanded.

"Crystal clear, old friend. I wish you the best of luck. Make sure that you get all of your toys. You might need them." John said and nodded at the door.

"Thanks for everything, Jacks. You're one of the best sub-contractors we've got." John said as he raised his hood while Jacks got up and turned to leave.

"See you, Argo." Jacks said as he walked out of the office and headed for the apparition point and took it home.

When Jacks got home, he used wandless magic to start packing everything and headed up to his bedroom where he opened the compartment behind his closet and retrieved his robes and his staff.

"Damn you, Cornelius. You're going to regret this." Jacks thought as he put on his robes and took his staff in hand.

When he returned to the living room everything was boxed and shrunken to manageable size.

"Shecky, Kami, I need you." he called and two house elves appeared in front of him.

"What can we do for you, Master Samuel?" the female, Kami asked.

"It's time to go home, Kami. Something has happened. Joseph and his wife are both dead. They were killed by Death Eaters." Samuel explained to them.

"What about Mistress Katherine, Master Samuel?" Shecky asked.

"From what I know, she's well. But she is alone and needs us. Take everything to the Manor. I'll see you there." he commanded.

"Yes, Master Samuel. We will see you there." the two elves said in unison and disappeared, taking everything with them.

Samuel set the wards on his home so no one could break in and apparated to the American Ministry to catch a portkey to England.

**#12 Grimmauld Place**

**Kitchen**

Sirius walked into the kitchen after settling Katie in with Harry and got a cup of coffee. Once he had it, he sat down at the kitchen table where he found Tonks drinking tea.

"Okay, Tonks. What is Miss Bell doing here?" Sirius asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"Madame Bones wanted her in protective custody until we could contact Lord Belarion at her father's last request." Tonks shared and Sirius jaw dropped as he heard this.

All of a sudden the answer to his prayers had been dropped in his lap and he leaped across the kitchen to hug his cousin.

"Thanks, Tonksy. You may have just helped two people and not one." he said as he let her go and headed for the door.

"What the hell are you talking about, mutt?" she said in confusion.

"Look, I can't tell you right now. But I promise that I'll let you know as soon as I can?" he promised as he ran out the door and headed up to Harry's room.

**Harry's room**

Harry was watching Katie as she slowly came out of her faint and sat up in the bed in panic.

"Where am I? I saw Sirius Black, the murderer." she was ranting as she looked around wild-eyed until she saw Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here? Did Sirius Black capture you too?"

"Easy, Katie. Slow down and take it easy. You're safe here, I promise." Harry said as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Harry, Sirius Black is a known killer. How can you be so calm?" she asked wildly.

"Katie, wait." Harry said as he took out his wand, "I swear on my life and my magic that Sirius Black is not a killer and he will not hurt you."

Harry was surrounded by a golden glow and then he performed a "Lumos" to prove his point.

"How can you say that?" she asked almost hysterical as she looked at him in shock.

"Because he is my god-father Katie. He didn't kill anybody and that's the truth. He was set-up when they arrested him. But I can tell you that Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. We've seen him and he was alive and well until he cut his arm off to give Voldemort a new body." Harry said, although his voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be.

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" Katie asked confused.

"Because Voldemort used my blood as part of a ritual to regain his body. Pettigrew killed Cedric just for being there." Harry explained as he lay back into his pillow.

"What are you doing here then?" Katie asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to get u and walk over to him. Then "You don't look so good, Harry." she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"That's what happens when you try to die." he said as he lay back to rest.

"What do you mean try to die? Harry James Potter what the hell did you do?" she demanded, getting angry.

"Let it go, Katie. It's already been dealt with." he said as he looked at her.

"We aren't done talking about this, Harry. Where are your friends?" she demanded.

"I don't have any anymore. Except for you." he said.

"What are you talking about? What about the Weasleys and Granger?" she asked, confused.

"Katie, they betrayed me. When I needed them they turned their backs on me and listened to Dumbledore's orders to leave me on my own and not even write me letters." he said.

Katie was flabbergasted by what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that anybody would treat somebody who was supposed to be their friend that way. She also had a hard time believing that Dumbledore would treat anybody that way.

"What? Why?" she asked seriously upset by this.

"Perhaps you should ask Lord Belarion this when you see him." Sirius said from the doorway, causing her to whirl and face him.

"Easy, Katie. He's on our side." Harry said gently to keep her calm.

"How do you know about that? What do you know about Lord Belarion?" she asked in fear.

"Because I used to know Jack..uh, Lord Belarion in school. He used to run with my cousin before she went off the deep end." Sirius offered as an explanation.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about? How can you say that he used to run with your cousin." she asked, still confused by what she was hearing.

"Why don't we wait until we hear from Lord Belarion and let him tell you. I assume you asked Madame Bones to contact him?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. My father gave me specific instructions about that." she admitted.

"I was sorry to hear about Joseph. He was a good man." Sirius said as he walked in and sat on the end of Harry's bed. "From what I understand you're on the House Quidditch team."

"Yes sir. I'm one of the Chasers. But Harry is the one to watch. He's a to-notch Seeker." she said as she looked at Harry.

"Sounds like you have a real case on my godson. Want to tell me about it?" he said as he watched her closely.

"Nothing to tell. Harry's my friend. Or at least I hope he is." she said as she looked back at Harry with a little half smile.

"You didn't turn your back on me during this last year. Maybe you didn't come right out and support me but I understand why you didn't. You were out-numbered and you didn't want to risk trying to stand u to a whole house. That makes you different from those so called friends of mine." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"What does that make me?" she said s she looked at him, somewhat ashamed.

"Human. That's what. But there is a way you can help Harry now." Sirius told her.

"What is that?" she asked brow furrowed as she looked at Sirius.

"Take Remus Lupin with you to meet Lord Belarion and let Remus talk to him." Sirius said.

"Why? He's not going to cause him any trouble is he?" Katie asked.

"No. But Remus will be able to explain to Lord Belarion what happened and maybe that will be enough to help Harry get out from under Dumbledore's thumb." Sirius offered.

"Sirius. You know better. Before we go there, I still have to talk to Remus." Harry said in a warning tone.

"Okay. So why don't we we talk about something else." Sirius asked.

"Better yet, why don't you go get Remus and take Katie to get something to eat." Harry suggested.

"Sure thing, pup. Come along, Miss Bell. Let's get something to eat." Sirius offered and led the way out of the room.

A/N: This should be interesting. Now we have a glimpse of the mysterious Belarion. I hop you enjoynthis as much as I enjoy bringing it to you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I'm just passing through.

**Chapter 11: Collateral Damage**

**#12 Grimmauld Place Kitchen**

Sirius and Katie walked into the kitchen and she went to the stove while Sirius walked over to Remus.

"Well?" Remus asked as he looked at his old friend.

"Harry is waiting to speak to you. But just you, and I'd be very careful about what you say. Tell him the truth and nothing else." Sirius warned.

"Of course. Thanks for the chance." Remus said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

When the others saw Remus leave the kitchen to go up and talk to Harry, thinking that there was a chance they might also be forgiven, they turned to Sirius.

But it was Katy that saw this and decided they needed to hear the truth.

"Forget it!" she started in a derisive manner, "You've got about as much chance of Harry forgiving you right now as you have of You know who turning all warm and fuzzy!"

"What would you know about it, Miss Bell?" Molly Weasley demanded, bristling at this.

"I've known Harry for four years and I can tell you right now that he doesn't take betrayal lightly. He told me how all of you turned your backs on him at the beginning of summer. Just like our House turned their backs on him because of that thrice damned tournament. He said he almost died because of your neglect and that he considers you all traitors." she added.

"Harry would never say that about us!" Molly blustered getting her temper started.

"Says the woman who claims to treat him like her own child, then nearly lets him die on Albus Dumbledore's orders." Sirius put in.

"Yeah, why is that? Dumbledore may be a powerful wizard, but he's still just a man capable of making mistakes. Why did you let him do that to Harry?" Katie pressed.

"You're a child. I don't need to answer to you." Molly huffed.

"Fine. Don't answer me then. But you will have to answer to Harry, if he ever speaks to you again." Katie said, shrugging it off as she turned back to her tea.

**Upstairs**

Remus stopped and knocked on the bedroom door, then entered at Harry's invitation.

"Hello, Lupin." Harry said coldly and the tone sent chills up Remus' spine.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?"

"That remains to be seen I guess. Tell me something, Lupin. What would my parents have done to you for letting this go on for as long as they have?" Harry asked in a bitter voice and Remus flinched.

"James would have turned me into a fur coat and Lily would have had me stuffed and mounted for treating her son this way." Remus admitted as he looked down at the floor in shame.

"Then why did you let it happen, Moony. Why did you let Dumbledore set me up and try to tear me down this way?" Harry demanded.

"He's Dumbledore. I owe him for my chance to go to school and the times that he's helped me through the years. Letting me into the Order." Remus said, trying to explain the way he felt.

"Come on, Moony! Yeah, I can understand about school because of your furry little problem. But over the years when has he really helped you. You've had to barely scrape by because you can't keep a proper job. He's used you as a spy and sent you into the wolf's den a number of times and then there's me. When I needed my Uncle Moony or Padfoot, he made sure that you wouldn't go near me until he needed you to manipulate me or the situation. So you tell me, why did you choose Dumbledore and leave me in hell all this time until I was ready to die?" Harry demanded again, his voice freezing.

Moony walked over and took a seat in a chair, his head bowed as he realized that he had abandoned his cub on the say-so of an old manipulative wizard.

When he thought about it, he really didn't have any excuse for his actions except for the fact that he believed Albus was right because he had always been revered as a great wizard and the leader of the light.

"I don't know, Harry. All my life Albus seemed to do everything right. We never thought he could make a mistake and now..." Remus trailed off as he considered it, he saw something he didn't want to believe.

"Now, when you look back it seems like everything that he did was for his own goals, doesn't it?" Harry put in, his voice calm.

When he heard this, Moony looked up at Harry grief-stricken and he felt a lump in his throat that wouldn't go down. His eyes started to water and Harry didn't have to be a genius to know that the man was finally seeing the truth behind the legend.

Then Remus' eyes started to turn amber and Harry could see the wolf coming out.

"Moony, stop!" Harry said in a commanding voice. "I know what he's done but we don't have any way to stop him yet. We need help and Sirius had an idea of how to get it. But I need my uncle, not the wolf! Not yet, do you understand?"

Remus fought to get control of himself and tried to push the wolf down. When he looked at Harry and saw this boy that he'd watched come into the world, he knew that he needed to step up and start acting like a man.

"Alright, Harry. I'm with you. What do we need to do?" he asked.

"Well, you need to talk to Sirius. From what he told me there's one person you guys knew in school that might be able to help us. Ask him about it." Harry said, sitting up against his pillows.

"Alright." Remus agreed, then looked at Harry, his face full of regret,"I'm really sorry, cub. I should have paid more attention to what I knew was right instead of taking the easy road and just following orders."

Harry looked at the old werewolf carefully, gauging his truthfulness and found that he could actually believe what Remus was trying to say.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you this one time, Moony. But if you do it again, I'll sick Padfoot on your worthless hide. Deal?" Harry said with a grin.

"You've got a deal, cub." Remus agreed as he shook Harry's hand.

Unknown to Harry and Remus, because they had been caught up in their conversation, three very foolish Gryffindors had been just outside the door eavesdropping.

When Ron, Hermione and Ginny had heard them talking and Harry forgive Remus, they thought the time had come when they could push him into forgiving them as well.

So when they heard the two finish their conversation, Ron barged into the room with Hermione and Ginny right behind him.

"Oi! Does that mean we're all good again, mate?" Ron spouted with a grin on his face.

A grin that faded as his face paled when Harry looked at them and his rage started to shine in his eyes.

"Private conversations are just that, Weasley, Private! Get the hell out of my room you bloody traitors!" Harry snarled, causing the girls to flinch at the tone of his voice.

But none of the three had the good sense to flee while they could and stood there, incensing him.

"Please, Harry, you just have to forgive us. We had to do what the Headmaster said. After all, he's the Leader of the Light and head of the Order of the Phoenix. He knows whats best for everybody." Hermione tried to rationalize their actions.

"Do you really believe that load of Kneezle crap?! Come on, for somebody that's supposed to be smart, you really are stupid! You lot turned your backs on me when I needed you not once but twice! I'd be better off trusting Snape than you three! Hell, I know where I stand with him. You three are worse than Malfoy or Snape. I know where I stand with them, they're honest about hating me. So let me make it clear for those of you too dense to get the picture. I don't have to do anything and that includes forgiving you three traitors. Now, for the last time GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he commanded as his magic flared and literally threw them out, slamming the door behind them.

Remus could only sit there in shock for a minute as Harry's magic continued to crash out like waves.

Sirius was sitting at the table when the house started to shake and he knew that it wasn't his doing. He jumped and headed up the stairs to find the three way-ward teens outside the room when he arrived.

"You just had to push him, didn't you? Even after I warned you to stay away." he said, shaking his head as they were pulling themselves to their feet.

"We just wanted to talk to him." Ginny said in a small voice in front of the adult gathered there.

"No. you went in there to try and badger and browbeat him into forgiving you! But it doesn't work that way and now I doubt he'll ever give you another chance to earn his trust back. Get to your rooms and stay there!" he finished in a harsh voice.

The three teens looked up at him in defiance until they heard another voice speak.

"Ronald, Ginny, Hermione. Don't argue, you'll only make it worse. Just go to your rooms."Arthur said quietly but firmly.

They set off, knowing that they had royally screwed up.

"The rest of you return downstairs. I'll join you in a moment." Sirius said as another tremor shook the house.

Katie refused to go and silently followed Sirius into the room where Harry's magic was creating a swirl of flying objects.

Remus was trying to get him calmed down and Sirius moved to help, but they weren't having much success. Katie, having had enough walked up to get right in Harry's face and start yelling.

"HARRY! THAT IS ENOUGH! THEY'RE GONE!" she tried, then slapped him hard across the face.

Everything dropped to the floor as he looked up at her in shock.

"I'm sorry. They just came barging in and wouldn't leave. I had to make them leave." he said, withdrawing into himself.

"NO, HARRY! You don't get to hide this time." Katie told him as she grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. "Just because you lose your temper isn't a reason to hide yourself away. And it's nothing to be ashamed of either. I would have done the same thing if they had done to me what they did to you. Now, are you settled down enough to talk?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, trying to collect himself.

"Because I want to hear about the real you. Not just what all your friends tell everybody." she said.

Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I think he's in good hands." Remus said as they left the room.

A/N: Well they put their foot in it again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. **

**Chapter 12: Reap What you sow**

While Sirius and Remus went to the kitchen, Harry looked at Katie in shock. He couldn't understand what she meant by wanting to know the real him.

Had he really been that much different from when he was in school.

Katie looked at him and she could read the confusion in his eyes. That's when it dawned on her that he didn't know what he was doing or what Ron and Hermione had been doing to him.

"You really have no idea, do you? All of the time we've been in school nobody could get close to you. Whenever anybody tried, Ron and Hermione seemed to run interference. It was almost like nobody could get close to you. But nobody could understand why." Katie explained.

"I never meant for it to be that way. It just seemed like nobody else wanted to have that much to do with me outside of Quidditch." Harry said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I can tell you that's not true. We all wanted to get to know you. Merlin's Beard! More than one of the girls wanted to get close to you, but whenever we tried they were right there to stop it. Or the Ginny was there trying to make sure that nobody could get near you." Katie said.

"I don't know why. But I really don't want to talk about my past. So let's just let it go." he said firmly.

"Okay. So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Something that you said is causing me to wonder about a few things. And I need to get something back from somebody." Harry said as he decided to throw his legs over the side of the bed and try to get up.

"What are you doing?" she asked worried.

"Relax, Katie. I'm just going to go to the loo and get cleaned up. I feel pretty grimy and I don't like it. While I go take a shower would you go get Sirius and tell him I need some fresh clothes." he asked.

"Are you sure that you can make it on your own?" she asked.

"Come on, Katie. How banged up have you seen me get through the years?" he grinned at her.

"Fine. But I'm going to walk you down to the shower first." she said sternly.

"Let's go then." Harry said as he opened his trunk and took out his shower things.

They made it down to the shower and she left him there to go back to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

Spotting Sirius, she made her way over to him and filled him in on what Harry was doing and what he wanted. With a nod, Sirius collected Remus and they went back upstairs to help Harry get ready.

Sirius was sitting on the extra bed while Harry got his shoes and socks on, telling them what he had in mind. When they heard his suspicions and heard him out, Sirius let Remus do the talking.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Harry? Sometimes it's better not to know than to face the truth." Remus cautioned.

"I have to know, Remus. Molly has my vault key and I want it back." Harry said firmly.

"Okay, cub. It's all up to you. We'll be there for moral support, but this is your show all the way." Remus finally said, worried about how Harry was going to deal with this situation.

"But we're going to be right there to help you keep things under control." Sirius vowed.

"Good. Let's go down and get this over with. But once this is done, I want them to leave me alone!" Harry said as he got up and led the way down to the kitchen.

When he walked through the kitchen door the kitchen went silent and everybody turned their attention to him.

Before anybody could move to rush him, Harry froze them all with a cold glare that let them know he wasn't in the mood to be sociable.

Remus and Sirius followed in behind him and Harry sat down at the head of the table.

As soon as he was seated, he cleared his throat and looked at everybody gathered there, his eyes only warming when he looked at Katie before he turned his attention to the rest of them.

"Before you all start running off at the mouth, I have some things I want to say to you." Harry said and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked like they wanted to take offense.

"Now listen here, young man..." Molly Weasley started, but he cut right across her.

"NO. You listen to me. Return my vault key right now. I don't trust anyone here with the exception of a very few. And right now you're not on the list." he said, making Arthur Weasley flinch.

"Albus entrusted me with your key, thinking that you might decide to spend foolishly." Molly argued.

"How I spend my money is none of your business. Now hand it over or be arrested." Harry said firmly.

Molly turned to her husband and raised her eyebrow at him, expecting her husband to rise to her defense. Arthur winced, but he couldn't very well step in the middle of this.

Then Harry decided to turn up the heat a little bit.

"Mr. Weasley, as the Head of your family, I expect you to uphold the law because we have a few things to discuss and I don't think that you're going to like it." Harry said firmly.

Arthur was caught now and he knew it. Because if Harry decided to look into things closer, he would find more than Arthur was willing to admit.

"Molly, give him the key. We have no right to hold his personal property." Arthur said with a tired sigh.

"But Arthur.." she started to argue when he cut across her and raised his voice.

"No, Molly. Give Harry back his vault key." Arthur said firmly.

With a dirty look at her husband, Molly handed the vault key over to Harry and took a seat at the table.

"Now, we have a few things to talk about. I want to know why all of you let the Headmaster tell you what to do when it comes to me." Harry said, his voice strained as he talked to them.

"Harry, dear, the Headmaster is only doing whats best for you. How can you get angry about that?" Molly said, trying her best to put on a motherly appearance.

"And I thought Hermione was stupid. Are you mental? You don't know a thing about me other than what you've seen during the summers. The Headmaster doesn't know a damn thing bout me because he hasn't even seen me outside of school after dropping me in Durzkaban! But you know what, I don't even want to talk about that right now. Every damn one of you haven't done anything but act like sheep. Mr. Weasley, right now I want an oath from you that neither you nor your family has taken money from my vault without my permission." Harry demanded.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THEM OF STEALING FROM YOU!" Hermione screamed at him in outrage.

"SHUT IT, GRANGER! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT STARTED WITH YOU AND THE TWO YOUNGEST YET!" he roared at her.

When he said that, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all turned red, blushing and giving the game away. The three of them were about to get up and leave when he fixed them with a jaundiced eye.

"Don't you even think of moving or I promise I'll see the lot of you in Azkaban." he growled and they sat down quickly.

Then he turned his attention back to Arthur, but it was Sirius who spoke up.

"Arthur, if that's what it takes, we'll bring Amelia Bones here and you can answer to her on this. Do you really want to take that chance?" Sirius pressed.

When he said this everybody in the kitchen gulped audibly and Arthur knew that the jig was up.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I can't make that oath. When Harry was placed with the Dursleys, Albus gave us the key because we were in dire straits. We had seven children to send to Hogwarts and he said it would be alright for us to use the money for their education." Arthur admitted.

"So you've been stealing from my godson all these years and you never really thought anybody would find out? You've got to be mental." Sirius said as he looked at Arthur, then at the rest of his family in disgust.

"Somehow, I don't think that's all of it." Harry added as he looked at Molly and his magic flared around him.

"We needed some things and I didn't think you would mind. You always offered to help when you were staying with us during the summer." she said, trying to be project an image of kindness and caring.

"If you had asked, then it wouldn't be a problem. But you just had to help yourself." he said angrily.

"Well, what can you do about it now. What's done is done." she said smugly.

"Oh, really. We'll get back to that in a minute. But there's something else that I need to address. You see, I figured out that our first meeting was a set-up. But I want to know why Ron, Hermione and later Ginny all made sure that I didn't make very many friends through my school years so far. What did you gain from it." he demanded, glaring at them.

Hermione looked at him in shock but both Ginny and Ron's faces bore a guilty flush and they couldn't look him in the eyes. When Harry's eyes widened, she turned and saw what Harry was seeing. She turned back to him and her own eyes were went wide as she realized what that implied.

"No, no, no. You didn't..." she whimpered in shock.

"Yeah, they did." Harry said, then turned to them, "So what was it? Tell me the truth and you might get a chance to walk away from this."

At his words, Ginny was backing away but she was glancing at her mother as she tried to get out of his eye-sight.

Ron on the other hand proved that his mouth really didn't have a connection with his brain.

"Come on, Harry. You're rich, famous and you've got every girl in school watching you. But you're always playing the humble card. Somebody has to watch out for you. So what if Dumbledore gave me a little pocket money for doing the job?" he argued casually.

That was the wrong thing to say as it caused a general uproar in the kitchen. But the worst response he got was from Katie and Hermione. They both walked up and Katie slapped him, then Hermione punched him in the jaw.

Both girls turned and went back to the table to sit down with Katie taking a seat by Hermione. Ron was left laying on the floor out cold. Molly was about to go to him when a glare from Harry froze her in her seat.

Harry turned fiery Killing curse green eyes on Ginny and she was frozen in fear as he stared her down.

"Now, Ginevra, I want the truth from you or I WILL call your life-debt due and it won't be pretty!" Harry demanded coldly.

"No. You wouldn't!" Molly gasped in terror at losing her only daughter.

"Do you really want to roll those dice?" Harry asked with a raised eye-brow.

Ginny knew that if he called in the life-debt it could be something terrible and she was afraid to take that chance.

"M. and Dumbledore signed a betrothal contract for you and me to get married. Dumbledore promised that when it was all over we wouldn't be poor anymore and I would be your w..wife." Ginny admitted in shame.

With those words out of her mouth, she flinched back as Harry's rage manifested and his aura became visible while hurricane force winds whipped around the room and scooping up everything that wasn't nailed down.

"He promised what!" Harry's voice was the whisper of a volcano as it prepared to erupt and everyone there wondered if they would survive the destruction that was about to rain down on them.

Author's Note: Well I don't know about Will Robinson, but it looks like the Weasley's could definitely us the robot right about now.

On another note I would like to apologize to all those who have been reading my stories for taking so long to update. I have been out of touch due to several mini-strokes. I am slowly recovering and will try to get back on track. Thanks for your patience and your reviews. Please enjoy what I can try to do to share a little fun with all of you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter's world. I'm just here on a passport.**

**Chapter 13: Reap the Whirlwind**

**Belarion Manor**

Samuel was back in the old Belarion Manor with Kami and Shecky trying to pull everything together before he went to retrieve Katie from Madame Bones.

But Kami got fed up and popped into his bedroom while he was folding his clothes and putting them away.

"Master Sammy, you is stalling! You needs to get Missy Katherine and bring her home!" the little house elf said belligerently.

"Nonsense. I just want my things put away before I have to deal with that hard-headed Bones woman." he said as he folded another cloak and hung it up.

Kami snapped her fingers and everything was instantly and properly stored in its place.

"Now you has no excuses. Go bring the little one homes to be cared for. She needs you." Kami ordered.

With a stern nod Samuel put on his work coat and prepared himself to venture into the Ministry.

**#12 Grimmauld Place kitchen**

Harry Potter turned his eyes on Molly Weasley and she shrank back from the danger in them as the objects his magic had picked up orbited around him, propelled by his magic at higher and higher speeds.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to think you can force such things on me against my will!" Harry spit out venomously.

"It's for your own good, Harry dear. Ginny would make a good, proper wife for you and she is from a pure-blood lie." Molly stammered as she tried to influence him to her way of thinking.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in one corner of the kitchen away from the maelstrom, watching as Harry prepared to really go to town. Remus had even conjured popcorn and summoned two butterbeers from the cold box as they waited.

"Ooooh. She really put her foot in it this time." Sirius whispered in an aside to Moony as they watched.

"That she did, Paddy. And I see the explosion in three...two...one." Remus replied, counting down the way they used to do when Lily would catch James at something.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING, YOU WORN OUT HAG! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY AND RUIN MY LIFE THAT WAY! YOU WILL EITHER RECANT AND CANCEL THAT SO-CALLED CONTRACT OR I WILL CALL THE LIFE-DEBT DUE HERE AND NOW PAYABLE WITH THE LIFE THAT IS OWED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Harry exploded on schedule.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Molly thundered back.

"Oh really? I Harry James Potter call forth the life-debt owed to me by Ginevra Molly Weasley to be paid under the terms I set forth." Harry started, but was cut off as Arthur stepped forward.

"NO! Please Harry, as her father, I'm begging that you don't take her life." he pleaded knowing that the life-debt was already being enforced an hoping that he could persuade Harry to attach other terms to it.

"You have one option then. You know what you have to do to save her life." Harry warned.

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, do here-by cancel the Marriage contract between Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. So Mote it Be!" Arthur said, using the family magic.

Once he felt the magic that severed the contract take effect, Harry turned and looked at Ginny in contempt and disgust. Then he turned and looked at her father.

Both men knew that once Harry called the life-debt into play he had to complete the terms or Ginny would be killed by magic as it was left incomplete.

But with all of that, the whirlwind that his magic had created was still going full force because he was so angry.

Katie and Hermione had withdrawn into a corner opposite Sirius and Remus to avoid becoming a target. The two young women were whispering together, worried about how much Harry could be setting back his own recovery.

"We need to calm him down or he could burn himself out." Hermione commented.

"Good luck with that!" Katie snorted as she watched the teapot go by, "You're his friend, can't you do something?"

"He doesn't think of me as a friend anymore. If I tried, he'd probably fry me like a steak. But you have a chance to get through to him. You did it once before didn't you?" Hermione suggested.

"What, you think he wouldn't fry me as fast?" Katie snorted in disbelief.

"Hey. He's still a teen-age boy. Get his attention and snog him senseless. With you, the shock factor will work for you." Hermione said with a grin.

Sirius and Remus were watching this little conversation from another corner and noticing the looks on the two girls faces.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Sirius snickered.

"I don't know about good, but when two witches plot together, the outcome is guaranteed to be worth the price of admission." Remus added with a smirk as they turned their attention back to Harry.

"In payment for the life-debt, I demand the life that was saved be placed in my hands to follow my orders until such time as I deem the debt fulfilled!" Harry demanded vengefully.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" Ron yelled as he started to try and attack Harry, only to be propelled against the wall and held there by Harry's magic.

"NO! Arthur, don't let him do this?" Molly tried to argue in tears.

"It is your choice. This or her life is forfeit!" Harry said, his tone arctic.

Arthur didn't want this for his only daughter but there was no other way thanks to what Molly, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore had tried to do.

"I relinquish the life of Ginevra Molly Weasley into the hands of Harry James Potter until such time as he deems the debt paid. So Mote It Be!" Arthur said sadly as this was the only way he saw fit to save her life.

"Accepted!" Harry said as he turned to the girl, "For your actions you will become servant and repay your debt."

While Ron was held in place and Molly was being held back by Arthur, Remus and Sirius watched as the magic began to weaken.

"You have to do it now or he's going to burn himself up!" Hermione whispered fearfully to the older girl.

With a quick nod, Katie moved herself around where he could see her and called his name.

"Harry...Harry." she called loudly to get his attention.

He turned to her and before he could react she grabbed his face in both hands and her lips met his forcefully at first, then softened as she felt him start to relax into the kiss and then the magic started to fade.

Harry was still intent on the Weasleys when he heard his name called and he turned towards it. The next thing he knew, he felt himself grabbed and being kissed.

As the kiss softened he was amazed and all of the anger and pain he was feeling from the betrayal started to drain away. Suddenly he started to weaken and everything started to whirl, then his eyes closed and he started to collapse from the drain on him both physically and magically.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione called when she saw him start to crumple in on himself.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Sirius cast to catch his godson before he hit the ground, then turned to the others before taking Harry upstairs. "Well, looks like the shows over for now. I'd suggest you leave him alone until he wants to see you."

Katie walked back over to Hermione and hugged her before she made to follow them up to Harry's room.

"Granger, think about what you saw down here tonight. You made a step in the right direction. Now just keep going. Don't let yourself get tarred with the same brush." Katie warned, then turned and left the kitchen.

Hermione looked around thinking about everything that she had heard and seen, then left the kitchen with all of those things running through her mind. But one thought was in the front-running.

"What was I thinking when I picked Ronald to be my boyfriend?"

**Ministry of Magic**

**8:00 A.M. The next morning**

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office finishing her morning cup of coffee when her secretary knocked on the door. She wasn't really trying to avoid anybody, but her morning schedule usually allowed her to try and center herself before getting started on her day.

"Come in." Amelia called and the door opened.

"Madame Bones, there is a Lord Belarion here to see you." Karen said.

"Show him in, Karen. I've been expecting him to show up here after the attack on the Bell family. And send word to Auror Tonks to let Miss Bell know that he is here as well." Amelia said as she settled back into her chair to await her visitor.

A few seconds later the door opened and Samuel Jackson Belarion walked in behind Karen, calm and collected.

"Welcome, Lord Belarion. Can I offer you some refreshments?" she asked as he settled into a chair across from her.

"Yes. Tea, with milk and two lumps, please." he said as he waited patiently.

"Coming right up." Karen said as she left, closing the door behind herself.

Once she was gone Amelia looked her guest over and tried to see the boy that she had gone to school with or even the man that had saved her life. But instead she saw a man who was tired and raging at life after he had left the country. While she studied him, Karen had returned with their tea and left again.

Amelia took a sip and put her cup down with a sigh as he slowly sipped his own tea.

"What happened, Amelia. I thought Potter had destroyed the sorry bastard. So why are his people killing again?" he demanded.

"I don't know. But there has been a resurgence in Death Eater activity. Fudge is stone-walling while Albus and Harry Potter are saying that He has come back." she said in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about, Harry Potter? Hell, the last anybody heard, Dumbledore had hidden the boy." he said.

"No He's been attending Hogwarts for the last four years. Anyway Cornelius has made it a point to try and humiliate both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Amelia said.

"Why? What happened at the Tournament" Samuel asked.

"Mr. Potter returned from the final task with the dead body of another student. Cornelius questioned him and then refused to allow anyone else to do so, saying the boy was over-wrought and disturbed." Amelia explained.

"So Fudge has his head firmly planted in the sand again." Samuel said as he tool another sip of his tea.

Amelia just nodded and they turned to other conversations.

Author's Note: To all my readers, I want to thank you for your good wishes. My recovery is coming along slowly but surely. I will try to keep adding to my stories for you. Thank you.


End file.
